memorysmaidensfandomcom-20200216-history
Agata Tatlin
Aspects (As of Session 37) High Concept: Well-Connected Mafiya Princess. Trouble (Changed in Session 37): Naïve and Idealistic Thanks to Florian. Aspect Gained in Session 1: Opening the Blinded Eyes. Aspect Gained in Session 25: My Boyfriend the Changeling Cat-Sage. Aspect Gained In Session 31: Warded by Will and Winter. Aspect Gained In Session 31: The Natural State of Humanity. Aspect Gained between Sessions 31 and 32: A Heart to Calm All Troubled Souls. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 14: Lingering Power of the Great Wolf. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 28: Ion Markovic Will Be Caught. Temporary "Aspect" Gained In Session 28: Archdemon-Slaying Orange Gel. *Special: This is not so much a "true" aspect as it is something that denotes that Agata has funneled effectively 6 fate points' worth of actual fate points and unused tags to synthesize an extremely virulent poison. This takes the form of an orange-scented blob of gel that can be used on a Night Wave general, functioning as a contact poison. According to Wraithstrike, the poison "instantly removes his consequence slots including extreme consequence, and makes him operate at a -2 to all skills." Also according to Wraithstrike, once the gel is applied, the Night Wave general has no chance to resist this effect whatsoever. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Florian) in Session 30: Changing the Rules of the Game. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Kremlin) in Session 33: High Alert, Hold Action. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Alexander) in Session 33: Everyone is Here to Help You. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Alexander) in Session 33: I Want to Help Too. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Maiden of Dreams) between Sessions 33 and 34: The Sleepless Maiden in the Sanitarium. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Maiden of Dreams) between Sessions 33 and 34: Revelations of the Maiden of Dreams. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Maiden of Dreams) between Sessions 33 and 34: Azazello, the Dream Doomsday. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Every Winter Court Changeling on the Internet) between Sessions 33 and 34: Agata and Friends are Here to Warm Winter's Heart. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Every Winter Court Changeling on the Internet) between Sessions 33 and 34: Hope for Unseelie Children All Over the World. Temporary Aspect Gained between Sessions 33 and 34: Taking Back the Winter Court. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Galina) in Session 35: Families Should Never Splinter. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Olivier) in Session 35: To Inflame the Spark of Love. Temporary Aspect Declared in Session 35: >My Face When I Just Hired Kincaid. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 36: Wellspring of Boundless Optimism. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to ?????) in Session 36: Maybe We Should Look into Dream Gods. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Every Winter Court Changeling on the Internet) between Sessions 36 and 37: Unseelie Changelings Totally Ready to Support. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto the White Court) between Sessions 36 and 37: House Mir, the Minor House of Phantom Pain. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto the White Court) between Sessions 36 and 37: House Velavesna, the Grand House of Indignation. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the White Court) between Sessions 36 and 37: Respect for Forgiveness. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto House Velavesna) between Sessions 36 and 37: House Malvora Might as Well Be Its Vassal. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto House Velavesna) between Sessions 36 and 37: Blessings and Guidance of the Romanovs Against House Velavesna. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto House Velavesna) between Sessions 36 and 37: Scores of Information on the House of Indignation. Clavicularius Tomes Progress: 2/5 fate points spent. Fixing "Fixing the Winter Court": 4/4 fate points in the pool. Not accessible yet. Contract for the Events of Fixing "Fixing the Winter Court" *1.) Agata will gain a fate point from being compelled into that mordite duel, as Wraithstrike had originally mentioned. Agata will tag all three of Olivier's mother's mental consequence aspects--"Touched the Mind of a Human," "Felt Its Warmth," and "Was Enlightened"--for effect, having the dark unicorn see a bit of the light. *2.) Upon entering the Nevernever, Agata can no longer make any assessment and declaration rolls to support her Winter Court plan, because she already has more than enough. However, she will never be required to make a roll while in the Nevernever to figure out what to say or what is going on. *3.) Agata will spend an effective 17 fate points, in assorted tags and actual fate points, during the Arctis Tor forum scene. The younger half of the Winter Court, Maeve, and the Winter Mother will agree to her plan and support her. Mab and the older generation (including most nobles) do not, and they hold greater power, so a schism is formed. Bad things happen to the Winter Court, its changelings, and other people associated with it. *4.) Agata regains 4 of the fate points spent, and then 4 as compensation. These form a pool called "Fixing 'Fixing the Winter Court,'" which can be called upon only after the plan starts to fall apart. *5.) Agata will set aside 4 fate points from this pool to ensure that certain events and plot parameters are guaranteed to be the case. Consequently, the pool will be 4 fate points wide. These plot parameters and guarantees are: **5a.) Guarantee: Florian and his cousins are plot-shielded against death and permanent injury during this. They can be injured, but not permanently injured, and certainly not killed. **5b.) Guarantee: Changelings all over the world, especially the ones that had interacted Agata for this plan, still fully support her. They blame the fiasco on Mab and her unchanging, cruel ways, not Agata. They lack the ability to head over to Moscow and support her (except for the few who are already in Russia), but at least she has their support. In addition, some changelings are doing something they thought they would never do after the events of Summer Knight: they are flocking to Maeve for protection during what is looking to be a Winter Court civil war. **5c.) Guarantee: We have a very, very good chance of rescuing Karina's mother, giving her enough support that we can save her before she dies. **5d.) Guarantee: Kincaid will be tremendously useful during this operation, picking off Wild Hunt hounds with .50 BMG. If we screw up against the Erlking and Agata still has fate points to spend, she can bring some of those points out to have him give support against the Erlking. **5e.) Guarantee: We will beak the bond holding the Erlking to this world, eventually redirecting him to hunt the Outsiders. Social rolls are unnecessary for this; it is assumed that Agata and Celino will succeed at convincing him. **5f.) Guarantee: The Summer Court is intently, intently watching. They are not making a move in any way. If they see the situation crumble, that is when they will swoop in. If they see the situation resolve itself, that will make them want to get in on the progress, "modernization," and changeling-emancipation of the fae courts. Contract sealed under the Unseelie Accords as of Tuesday, 29 May 2012, 13:58, GMT/UTC+0. Mechanical Foundations *Power Level: Chest-Deep *Skill Cap: Superb *Skill Point Total: 35 *Base Refresh Level: 8 + 3 (pure mortal template house rules) = 11 *Adjusted Refresh Level: 1 *Template: Pure Mortal Skills (Before Stunts) *Superb (+5): Discipline, Lore *Great (+4): Contacts, Empathy *Good (+3): Athletics, Scholarship *Fair (+2): Alertness, Investigation, Performance *Average (+1): Conviction, Craftsmanship, Endurance, Rapport, Resources Skills (After Stunts) *Fantastic (+6): Discipline (+8 vs. mental attacks, mental maneuvers, and Intimidation), Rapport, Resources *Superb (+5): Contacts *Great (+4): Empathy *Good (+3): Athletics, Scholarship *Fair (+2): Alertness, Investigation, Performance *Average (+1): Conviction, Craftsmanship, Endurance (+6 for all purposes except for determining physical stress track) Mortal Stunts *Center of the Human Web (Contacts): blah blah. Agata gains a +1 to Contacts for all purposes. *I Ask My Family to Buy Stuff (Contacts, requires Resources +1): Agata can use her Contacts, modified by Rapport in place of her Resources for all purposes. Her effective Resources is also never negatively modified or restricted by another skill. This stunt costs -2 refresh rate, rather than -1. *Calming Presence (Discipline, requires Empathy +4, Rapport +1): Agata's presence is so calming and amicable that those she speaks warmly to feel endeared to her. When she smiles and tilts her head, others feel their hearts warmed. When she relaxes and has fun, others feel it so natural to sit down and have fun as well. When she speaks hesitantly and unconfidently, others feel as though they should cheer her up. When she speaks with concern in her voice and asks what is wrong, others feel like baring their souls to her; she tells them that there is hope and a solution to their problems, and they feel as though everything will be alright. She expresses her optimism so boundlessly that others cannot help but gain a bit of it as well. In fact, Colette Brunel's theme might as well be her own theme. Agata can use her Discipline in place of her Rapport for all purposes. Her effective Rapport is also never negatively modified or restricted by another skill. This stunt costs -2 refresh rate, rather than -1. *Lionheart (Discipline): After a mental duel that was more curbstomp than fair fight, Agata had slain a Nocnamora through the power of her own mind, and had imprisoned a fragment of its essence in her own psyche. This moment of personal triumph over the darkness has subconsciously strengthened Agata's resolve, elevating it to empyrean heights. Agata gains a +1 to Discipline for all purposes, except when using evocation and thaumaturgy herself. *Mind Over Body (Discipline, requires Endurance +1 and Scholarship +3): blah blah. Agata can use her Discipline in place of her Endurance for all purposes, except for determining her physical stress track. In addition, her mild physical consequences are treated as if they always had a justification for recovery, as though she had used her own Scholarship to treat the consequences during the same scene in which you acquired them. In flavor terms, this is like a mundane version of Wizard's Constitution: her mild consequences tend to be cuts and bruises that are briefly hampering but can be ignored very quickly and leave no scars, or minor bouts of fatigue caused by desperate evasions. *Resolute Beacon (Discipline): Agata has unlocked the secrets of the first three chapters of the book of the Lionheart Order, a sect of mortal adepts of mental prowess. When an attack or maneuver that can be defended with Discipline or Endurance is made against an ally within 3 zones of Agata, or by an enemy within 3 zones of her, it takes a -2 penalty to the roll if it does not include Agata as a target. An enemy making an attack or maneuver that might be affected by this stunt is aware of the effect. *Resolve in the Darkest Hour (Discipline): blah blah. Agata gains +2 to Discipline against all mental attacks, mental maneuvers, and uses of Intimidation. *Following in Florian's Footsteps (Lore): blah blah. Agata gains a +1 to Lore for all purposes, except when using evocation and thaumaturgy herself. Stress Tracks *Mental: ◯ ◯ ◯ *Physical: ◯ ◯ ◯ Equipment *Sets of School Uniforms, Made Stab/Bullet-Resistant by Miguel Caballero: Armor:2 against ballistic weapons, Armor:1 against small slashing and piercing weapons. *Sets of Fine-Quality Casual Clothing, Made Stab/Bullet-Resistant by Miguel Caballero: Armor:2 against ballistic weapons, Armor:1 against small slashing and piercing weapons. *Folding Ballistic Shield: Armor:1 when strapped onto forearm. *Bloody Bezoar: Armor:2 against all physical attacks made by creatures native to the Nevernever, or supernatural creatures that are not human (scions, changelings, spellcasters, and people of faith are all human). The bezoar also contains a single charge that can apply the same Armor:2 against any physical attack or mental attack that is supernaturally empowered in any way, and then for all supernaturally empowered attacks for a single exchange thereafter. Recharging the charge requires Agata to enter a house's threshold while invited. *Sectera Edge PDA-Phone: ... *Panic Button: ... *RFID Tracking Chip: ... NPC Contacts Family *Kyril Tatlin (age 39, dark brown hair): Agata's father. ... *Anastasiya Tatlin (age 40, black hair): Agata's mother. ... *Fyodor Tatlin (age 21, dark brown hair): Agata's elder brother. ... *Maksim Essen (age 24, black hair): Agata's personal chaffeur and sometimes bodyguard. ... Classmates NPC friends under revision. *Florian Maria Geeste (age 12, black hair): ... ...